A Dark Chat
by Nath8
Summary: Lily is drinking by herself late of night at Granny's when a darker and colder version of her childhood friend decides to have a little "chat" with her. Rated T only for the coarse language.


**Hey guys!**

 **This is another fanfiction of mine about Lily. I love this character even though we haven't seen much of her in the show yet. I hope we'll see more of her in this new season, though.**

 **I'm also quite curious to know what's going to happen to the Dark Swan, how she's gonna be and how will be her relationship with all the characters.**

 **So this one-shot is basically something I thought it'd be a conversation between Lily and the Dark Swan in this new season.**

 **I think it's important to mention that English is not my native language, and my grammar is not that good, so I'm so sorry for any error.**

 **I hope you like it, anyways.**

* * *

Lily was there, sitting in the hard stool of Granny's while enjoying herself of a good dose of whisky. Usually she rather a good and old beer, but in that night she was seeking for something a bit hotter to swallow down her throat.

The night in the small and full of children characters town was quiet and cold, perhaps the colder night she had faced in that town yet. How many days she was there by the way? Oh, yeah, sure, five days. Five days searching about her unknown father and having to deal with a heart eyes dragon-woman.

It amazed her how sweet that woman could be. She couldn't believe she was indeed the witch from Sleeping Beauty. So caring and open that even scared her. She couldn't handle so much caring… So much love.

Everyone she ever had a bonding with happened to move away. Her darkness was too serious to let anyone get closer for too long. She didn't wish to that happen again. To hurt and be hurt by someone. To let love in and then go away just as easily.

Suddenly she felt a hard chill down her spine. No, not only her spine, her whole body was feeling a strange breeze of coldness, a far from nice one.

The bells of Granny echoed in the almost empty restaurant. It was already late of night and the waitresses were already preparing the place to close its doors.

With the corner of her eyes she could see the scared face of one of the them, probably fearing whoever had entered the closing restaurant.

She didn't have much time to wonder who it was, though, soon the person who scared the girl took a sit by her side. The cold breeze now stronger than ever.

'I see you're enjoying yourself a good dose of whisky' said the now so cold and dangerously smooth voice of Emma 'I must admit I'm a bit surprised, I always thought you were more to a beer person'

'I always thought you were a bit less intruding in other people drinks' she answered not bothering in look at the new Emma's face.

Lily was still surprised about the effect that be the Dark One had caused on her. It was not only physical; it had affected every inch of Emma's being, and even though they were no longer the two teenager "bffs", it hurt her immensely seeing her like that.

'You don't know my adult self' she remarked smoothly 'But I believe it's never too late'

That last phrase of her made Lily almost absently turn her face to her. Her new "Dark Swan" hairstyle making her look like she had popped out from that Natalie Portman movie. However, it was her malicious smile and emotionless eyes that made her heart ache, and her bones chill.

'What the hell are you talking about?' she asked, trying to sound casual.

'I'm saying we both were friends once. Were we kids? Of course, but it is in our destinies, in our beings to work together. Only together we are complete and free'

'All this "destiny" and "being" thing only screwed me over until this moment, so I'm sorry if I'm not buying this stupid words of yours' she said before returning to her drink.

'You just can't see it, right? Life had wronged us for too much time, it is time to do something about it'

'What kind of shit are you talking about? You have a family, friends, people who would die and kill for you. What makes you think you have the right to be complaining?' she asked, pondering if it was wise to be using that tone with someone so powerful.

'I have no freedom, dear. That's the point' she simply said, but her eyes showed that her words had affected the no longer Savior somehow 'Since I got in this place all I do is try to help these people, and it's not my choose to do so, it's not like I have choose this job for me. They said I was the Savior, but no one ever asked me if I wished this job. Now I no longer have this responsibility in my shoulders, and I never felt so free. However, my freedom is not yet completed. They still hold my dagger, which means I'm still a puppet in someone else hands'

The Dark Swan caressed the balcony smoothly, and then an arched smirk formed on her lips.

'I know how you feel, Lily. More than you like to admit. We both with our powers can conquer anything in any land we want, you just have to do something for me'

Lily was starting to understand where that conversation was going. It was obvious the new Dark One was not interested in rebounding long lost friendships, she had a reason behind that visit, and Lily was finally understanding what it was.

'I'm not going to help you to take your dagger' she simply said.

'Don't be silly, Lilith. We both know that there's a part of you dying to be free, to be happy; to finally take revenge on Prince Charming and Snow White'

There were so much coldness in that woman's smirk that Lily couldn't even recognize Emma in that body anymore.

'I'll never forgive what they have done to me, but I won't accept your help to kill your own parents either'

'Since when you're so fraternal?' she asked playfully 'You never seemed to like your own home in first place'

'I had my reasons' now standing next to the stool she was early sitting 'but I'd never wish to hurt them, no matter how much shitty my life was'

Emma watched her for a few seconds, like coldly analyzing her old friend's angry features. After a few seconds, she stood up, her evil smirk never quitting her lips.

'I honestly thought you were someone who'd be useful to me, but now I see this double darkness in you is only an excuse of yours to run of your own responsibilities'

Emma approached her with slow steps, every inch of closeness bringing even more feeling of despair and coldness.

'You don't know what dark is, my dear' she said while slowly caressing her cheek with her pointing finger, her kneels almost scratching her skin 'I do'

And saying that, the Dark Swan left the place. Her pace fast, angry or disappointed, Lily couldn't really tell.

It was odd the way she looked at her before turning away, actually. She seemed mad; however, the held tears in her eyes made her seem hurt.

Was it a flash of the real Emma trying to come out while locket in that Dark One form? She didn't know, whatever it meant, she deeply wished to see the blonde Savior again. By the way, what was the point of being an Anti Savior if there was no one there to be the actual Savior? What was the point of being dark if her light was darker then she was? What was the point of coming back to each other lives If they were not going to become friends again?

She chuckled, bitterly. How silly was this naive part of her.

* * *

 **Just a small clarification: I'm not sure if the dagger is going to have some effect to Emma or not, taking the fact she didn't kill anyone to become the Dark One, but let's pretend it is the case in this story, ok?**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading it! Please leave a favorite and review if you liked it :)**


End file.
